Grey Glittering
by N. Yufa
Summary: Oneshoot. Fanfiksi SHINee. Karena Taemin tahu pasti, seberapa keras dia berusaha, tetap saja dia tak pernah bisa lepas dari jerat seorang Choi Minho. Minho x Taemin.


**Grey Glittering**

**Disclaimer** : Choi Minho itu adik saya, dan Lee Taemin calon adik ipar saya. Jadi kesimpulannya semua cast milik Tuhan.

**Warning ** : YAOI, language, alur reli alias ngebut

**A/N** Ini bukti cinta saya pada brondong baru, Lee Taemin. I love you baby~ #hugTaemin Disarankan mendengar lagu Here We Go Again dari Demi Lovato. Beberapa liriknya saya comot di sini. Mengantisipasi bingung, /bla bla bla/ maksudnya sms. Terus 'bla bla bla' maksudnya pikiran atau batin tokoh.

Happy reading darls~

Terjerat pekat abstrak. Diiringi redup jingga agni berwadah sampah. Berbaur dan menguar membentuk sayatan jelaga.

Maka abrasi pudar rasa ini  
>Biarkan tenggelam ditikam gelung ombak nelangsa berbuih air mata<p>

Busuklah di neraka terdalam. Busuklah dalam tempurung otak. Busuklah dari palung kalbu.

Semua kenangmu. Bayangmu. Rasamu.

Dan membusuklah bersama deretan-deretan alphabet yang kau jejalkan padaku.

/Miss you chagi/

.

.

"Hello my baby~" sepasang bibir mendarat lembut di pipi kanan.

"Hai hyung" kepala menoleh ke asal sentuhan dan aku tersenyum manis yang dibalas uselan di pucuk kepala..

Menepuk bangku dua kali isyarat agar dia menempati spasi sebelah kananku.

Tersenyum kecil, dia mendudukkan diri. Aku bermaksud melanjutkan kembali kegiatan sebelum ia -Key- datang -membaca novel- tapi urung dan ku putuskan melirik Key sebentar.

Matanya terus memutari tiap jengkal sudut mencari-cari sebuah bayangan yang mingkin terlewat oleh retina.

"Mencari Onew hyung huh?" aku mencibir dan senyum salah tingkah tersungging di bibir merahnya.

Memutar bola mata dan aku mulai benar-benar membaca novel lagi. Terserah dia sajalah.

Lima menit. Hening tetap terjaga sampai-

"Ah honey jangan begitu!"

Kedua kalinya membacaku terhenti.

Melirik malas, ku lihat Onew tengah menangkap bibir Key dalam sebuah ciuman panjang dengan tangan kanan bergerilya kemana-mana sementara tangan kiri memegangi wajah Key agar kontak lebih leluasa.

Sekali lagi memutar bola mata, "kalian apa-apaan hyung?"

Onew melepas sentuhannya dan duduk di sebelah Key yang sedang mengelap bibir basahnya. "Seperti kau dan Minho tak pernah melakukannya saja baby!" tangan kanan Onew terjulur melewati Key dan mencolek daguku.

"Aish apa sih hyung? Jangan colak-colek begitu kenapa?" mengelus dagu pura-pura jijik. "And we are already break up right now."

Key menghentikan usapan di bibir dan mememincingkan mata, "waeyo baby?"

Aku berdiri, mengambil semua properti dari meja dan setelah tertata apik di tangan kanan, ku tatap mereka bergantian, "I am so much better without him hyung" lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kantin.

'Pendusta Taemin! Lalu ciuman panas tadi pagi itu apa huh?'

.

.

"Damn good chagi!"

Suara beratnya menggerayangi gendang telinga. Tubuhnya menari hebat di atas tubuh telanjang penuh bercak milikku. Nafsunya makin menggebu menggumuliku. Menjamah semua jengkal yang pernah terjamah. Hentakan-hentakan keras merongrong bagian bawahku. Menggerogoti kenikmatan yang mungkin masih tersisa dari dalamnya. Ranjang berderit-derit memekakan telinga menahan gulatan tubuh kami. Dia menggagahiku. Lagi.

Inginku...

Menendang tubuhnya menjauh. Menghentikan segala agresi di tubuhku.

Tapi nyatanya aku merindu semua sentuhan ini.

"Argh" dia menjerit kecil penuh kepuasan menyemburkan entah berapa banyak hasrat jauh di dalam tubuhku.

Sekuatnya ku tahan simfoni serupa yang nyaris mengalun dari dawai suaraku.

"Thanks chagi" dia melepas kaitan tubuh kami. Menyisakan bercak merah tak beraturan menodai pekatnya cairan putih yang menyeruak. Dia memang tak pernah lembut.

Masih memandang lapar pada tubuh polosku yang terbaring berusaha meredakan getaran pasca klimaks, dia memakai celana asal, lalu mengecup bibirku singkat. Tak lupa sebuah ciuman didaratkan pada organ privatku yang masih basah oleh sisa-sisa sperma. Dia menyeringai puas kemudian keluar dari apartemen.

Tertinggal aku menatap bodoh langit-langit.

"Paboya Taemin! Bukankah kalian belum 'kembali'?"

.

.

"Lihat honey! Kemarin ada yang bilang baru putus dari pacarnya. Tapi bahkan sekarang dia berjalan terpincang-pincang dengan leher penuh bekas gigitan. Have fun with Minho, baby?"

Key mencibir. Di sampingnya Onew hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Just shut the hell up hyung!" bentakku.

Key dan Onew memutar bola mata sejenak lalu memapahku menuju sebuah kursi di deretan paling depan. Untung saja kelas masih sepi mengingat kuliah dimulai satu jam lagi.

"Start going insane baby?" Key mengelus sayang rambutku.

Aku memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut Key. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman. "Adakah yang tahu caranya mematikan hati?" ku buka mata pelan dan menatap sayu kedua hyungku.

Tanpa ragu Key memelukku erat. Mengusap punggungku lembut. Menenangkan.

"Just forget him baby!" Onew ikut merengkuh tubuh rapuhku.

'How come hyung? While I start to go insane every time he looks at me?'

Lagi dan lagi hatiku terajam kasat belati  
>Memudarkan asa bertahan tanpa eksistensimu<br>Dan yang tersisa hanyalah getar pendir  
>Karena aku tahu, seberapa keraspun barikade pertahanan yang ku bangun terhadapmu, tetap saja aku tak akan lepas dari jerat gilamu<p>

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari hubungan kita hyung?"

Dia -Minho- merapatkan selimut dan memeluk ragaku erat tak bercelah. Tidak. Malam ini tidak kami habiskan untuk bercinta seperti kebanyakan malam yang telah berlalu.

Taemin bodoh! Memangnya kau pernah bercinta dengannya heh?

Aku tersenyum kecut. Hakikinya malam-malam yang kami bagi berdua amat jauh dari kata 'making love', hanyalah frasa tak bermakna selain 'fucking' semata

Mengernyitkan dahi sebentar, "don't know chagi" dia memegang kedua sisi wajahku dan melumat bibirku lagi.

Aku tak kecewa.

Aku tak marah.

Aku tak benci.

Karena sejak awal hanya aku yang terikat padanya sementara dia bebas penuh kuasa. Harusnya aku sadar, dari awal relasi ini tak terbangun dari komitmen berfundasi cinta.

Ku raba dada bidangnya lembut hingga tanganku menetap di bagian kiri torsonya. Ingin sekali ku remat jantungnya. Diinjak juga pilihan bagus. Ah sepertinya dimasak dan diberikan pada anjing jauh lebih bagus lagi. Atau dibakar sekalian lalu abunya ditebar di lautan luas?

Hah mungkin lebih baik dia musnah saja membusuk di neraka.

Tapi... Aku mencintainya.

Aku mencintainya tak peduli seberapapun dia menorehkan luka.

Aku mencintainya tak peduli seberapapun dia menumpahkan air mataku.

Aku mencintainya tak peduli apa pun.

Aku hanya...

Mencintainya ...

Dan itu bodoh.

"Hyung, aku tak mau lagi melihatmu disentuh yeojya-yeojya genit di kampus!" sedikit merajuk tak apa mungkin?

Dia mengecup keningku, "oke then chagi."

.

.

Ku tenggak segelas besar minuman keras yang tersaji di depanku. Mengernyit, rasanya aneh sekali. Pahit, bau, dan membakar lidah.

Melirik sofa di pojok kanan ruangan, dua hyungku yang selalu dimabuk cinta -mungkin nafsu- itu sudah sedari tadi saling melumat. Bercumbu hebat. Hah bagus sekali! Seperti tak ada hari lain saja.

Kembali meneguk minuman laknat dari gelas, suara riuh menggaung dari arah pintu masuk. Sedikit keingintahuan, ku putar badan dan-

"..."

PRANG

-gelas di tanganku jatuh berkeping menyembah lantai.

Dia di sana. Dengan dua yeojya berpakaian serba terbuka -banggakah mereka dengan dada yang menyembul siap dijamah itu?- dan rok kelewat pendek -empat puluh senti di atas lutut heh?- di samping kanan dan kiri.

'Aku memintamu tak bersentuhan dengan yeojya di KAMPUS. Dan sekarang kau melakukannya di BAR? Jenius Choi Minho!'

Lara kembali meraba hati

Memberi isyarat agar Key menyusulku -peduli setan kalau dia sedang bercumbu dengan Onew, toh pasti dia lebih mengutamakan aku daripada kekasihnya- aku bangkit dan menyeokkan kaki menuju pintu keluar. Sesaat pandangan mata kami bertemu. Tapi aku lebih memilih acuh dan berlalu.

'You only hear a half of what I say hyung'

.

.

Key menarikku yang duduk di tepi ranjang hingga aku rebah di sampingnya. Dia memeluk dan mengecup lembut keningku. Aku menyamankan diri dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Could you-" dia mengusap sayang wajahku, hal yang jarang ku dapat dari Minho, "-benar-benar tak berhubungan dengannya lagi? Aku mencintaimu baby. Sangat. And always."

Dia mencium bibirku lembut. Detik kedua puluh dia melumatnya kasar. Memainkan lidah hangatnya di ruang lembabku.

Aku memejamkan mata, membiarkan Key menjamah mulutku. Toh ini bukan pertama kali kami berciuman. Ya kami memang sering melakukan ini. Tapi cuma sebatas ini, tak pernah lebih.

Karena aku tak bisa mengacuhkan Key yang mencintaiku meski statusnya sudah berkekasih. Dia satunya yang bersikap lrmbut padaku. Jalinan kami memang aneh. Kontak seperti ini bahkan terjadi jauh sebelum kami memiliki Minho dan Onew. Tapi tetap saja... Aku tak bisa membalas perasaannya.

Setelah dia puas menjamah mulutku, tautan kami terlepas dengan residu benang-benang saliva tercecer di bibirku yang sudah bengkak.

"I love you baby" tekannya sekali lagi sambil mengelus bibir basahku.

"Mianhae hyung-" ku kecup bibirnya sekilas, "can't be with or without him-" lalu turun dari ranjang.

Sebelum menarik gagang pintu, aku berbalik "and I don't want to hurt Jinki hyung anymore" kemudian meninggalkannya yang hanya bisa mengusap wajah frustrasi.

Maka erosi hatiku  
>Kikis habis gumpalan kerikil bernama cinta<br>Basuh segala rasa  
>Bergelundung susul menyusul sirna<br>Jangan biarkan bermuara di segara lara yang lebih dalam lagi

.

.

Memasuki apartemen. Lemas. Letih. Lelah. Ingin berhenti. Tapi tak bisa. Ingin rasanya tidur dan tak bangun lagi.

Ku buka pintu kamar-

"Have fun with your hyung chagi?"

Dia. Di sana. Berbaring di ranjang. Topless.

"None of your bussiness hyung!" cuek, aku membaringkan diri di sebelahnya.

Menggeram sebentar, dia menarik kasar dan menindihku kuat. Rasa-rasanya satu dua tulang rusukku patah.

"Don't you dare to do something like that again with Key or another namja. I will kill them for God sake" mata menatap tajam siap membantai.

Aku diam. Sedikit takut melihat kilat mutlak di matanya. Tapi tetap saja, memang kau siapaku hyung?

Aku menggulingkan tubuhnya dari atas hingga kini kami terbaring bersebelahan. Menghela nafas lelah, aku memiringkan badan dan memeluk tubuhnya. Memejamkan mata dan menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar kemudian mendaratkan kepala di atas dada telanjangnya.

'Kalau kau tahu apa yang aku dan Key lakukan, kenapa tak kau cegah sebelumnya hyung? Huh as usual, showing up too late!'

.

.

I give the final blow. I can't stand anymore. No more. So much thing I can't explain. Maybe it's best you leave me alone though I really in love with you.

Aku berpapasan dengannya di koridor kampus saat beranjak pulang. Hah semua kelas hari ini membosankan. Apalagi Onew dan Key terus saja mengusik pemandangan dengan tak hentinya bercumbu. But thanks God, sepertinya Key sudah mulai menerima Onew sepenuh hati. Lalu bagaimana denganku?

"Hello chagi" sapanya kasual seperti biasa saat kami sudah berhadapan.

Aku berhenti dan menatap wajah tampannya. Hah dia memang sangat tampan.

Aku tak menyahut dan dia hanya tersenyum. Sepertinya senyum tulus untuk pertama kali sejak kami berhubungan lima bulan yang lalu.

Menghela nafas, "minggir hyung-" ku dorong dadanya, salah siapa menghalangi jalan, "-aku mau pulang!" seruku saat dia tetap bergeming.

Tak ku sangka dia memeluk tubuhku dan berbisik, "aku antar ya chagi."

Apa kau amnesia hyung? Kemana lenyapnya kebiasaan main tarikmu?

Sekuat tenaga aku mendorongnya lagi walau tubuhnya hanya terhuyung tak lebih dari tiga puluh senti.

Menggigit bibir keras, "good bye hyung," berjinjit sedikit dan mencium bibirnya sekilas lalu melangkah pergi.

Dan duniaku runtuh bersama gerimis kelabu. Kidung kematian imajiner berkumandang. Lalu aku mati.

'It's so hard to say good bye but I don't want to be hurt anymore hyung'

Inikah akhir dari segala lara, perih, dan di atas semua itu, cinta? Miris sekali! Tapi pasti tak berdampak banyak untukmu. Ya kan hyung?

.

.

Seminggu duniaku statis penuh skeptis.

Monoton.  
>Monokrom.<br>Monolog.

Seminggu jua aku tak pernah keluar dari apartemen. Beruntung kuliah sudah memasuki libur semester pertama.

Aku kacau.

Dan hidupku terhenti.

Apa benar ini yang ku inginkan? Hidup hampa ketimbang penuh lara?

Menghela nafas pelan, aku beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin shower dapat menyegarkan otak?

Sekeluarnya dari kamar mandi dengan hanya lilitan handuk di pinggang-

"..."

Aku melihatnya. Dia di sana. Tengah membaringkan diri di ranjang dalam keadaan topless. Halusinasikah? Tapi tidak. Lihatlah seringai di wajah kodok tampannya.

'Sialan! Harusnya aku ganti kunci apartemen lebih cepat!'

Aku lupa kalau dia masih punya kunci duplikat. Yah wajar saja, toh dia pemilik apartemen ini. Bulan pertama hubungan kami, dia menyuruhku pindah dari apartemen yang lama ke sini. Minho memang namja kelebihan uang. Dan aku beruntung sebenarnya menjadi kekasihnya. Hiduplu terjamin. Dia memberiku fasilitas macam laptop, mobil, motor, i-pod, dan masih banyak properti lainnya. Sekali dia menemuiku, tak terhitung banyaknya hadiah yang digelontorkan. Hah macam aku ini simpanan pejabat saja! Apa memang aku salah satu dari sekian simpanannya?

Aku berhenti berpikir sebelum otakku meledak mengingat hubungan kami.

Berjalan pelan mendekat ke arahnya, "mau apa kau hyung?"

.

.

"You're always satisfied chagi."

Dia menenggelamkan wajah di leherku. Mencium, menjilat, dan menggigitnya kasar. Kedua tangannya turun ke bagian privatku yang masih agak basah. Hah, apa tak cukup tiga babak yang tadi kami mainkan?

"Cukup hyung!" ku hentikan tangannya yang mau memulai hand job. Dia merengut kecewa tapi ku acuhkan ekspresinya, "kenapa ke sini? Bosan dengan yeojya-yeojya murahan itu eh?" senyum mencemooh, padahal aku sangat tahu, aku sama murahannya dengan mereka.

Dia terkekeh kecil, "chagi, one thing you should know. Kau itu satu-satunya kekasihku. Hanya kau satunya tubuh yang pernah ku jamah dan ku tandai. Meski aku bersama yeojya seksi bahkan namja paling manis sekalipun, aku tak pernah menyentuh mere-"

"Tapi kau membiarkan mereka menciummu hyung!" potongku keras.

"Tapi tetap aku tak pernah menyentuh mereka dan tak pernah membiarkan mereka menyentuhku lebih dari sekedar ciuman. Hah, seperti aku tak tahu saja seberapa sering kau membiarkan bibirmu dijamah Key."

Aku melotot dan dia semakin terkekeh. Baru kali ini aku merasakan sisi lain darinya. Dan baru kali ini pula aku tak terlalu tertekan dengan status hubungan tak jelas kami.

"See? Jadi selama ini bukan hanya kau saja yang sakit chagi. Kau pikir aku tak punya hati melihatmu bersentuhan dengan Key di belakangku hm? Biarpun aku tahu kau mencintaiku, tapi itu tak cukup sebagai pembenaran. Aku juga ingin kau merasakan sakit yang ku rasa. Equivalent trade."

Aku terdiam.

"Aku tahu sudah sejak lama kontak fisik antara kau dengan Key yang sudah melebihi batas teman. Ku pikir setelah jadi milikku, semua itu berakhir. Tapi nyatanya... Kalian tetap saja! Bahkan kau selalu meladeninya meski Key sudah bersama Onew. Jadi semua sikapku ku rasa senilai dengan sakit yang aku alami. Percayalah, kau itu satu-satunya kekasihku Lee Taemin. Kekasih Choi Minho hanya Lee Taemin seorang."

Kali ini dia mengelus wajahku sangat lembut. Rotasi heh?

Aku tertawa keras sekali, "kekasih kau bilang? Jangan mimpi hyung! Kau bahkan tak pernah sekalipun mengatakan kau mencintaiku, ingat? Jadi jangan buat aku tertawa dan jangan salahkan aku jika menerima sentuhan Key. Toh aku juga tak pernah membiarkan orang lain menjamah tubuhku. Key itu pengecualian karena dia mencintaiku dan kau tidak!" ku pukul keras dada telanjangnya. Biarpun sudah tahu alasan di balik sikapnya, tapi dia memang menyebalkan sekali.

Dia terkekeh untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "then I love you chagi" lalu mengecup bibirku lembut dan tersenyum sangat manis, "here we go again?"

Seperti inikah titik balik atas semuanya? Skeptis dan antiklimaks. Bukannya aku tak suka kembali padanya, tapi entahlah... Ini terlalu simpel untuk prahara kami. Dia kan bisa minta baik-baik agar aku tak terlalu intim dengan Key, tak perlu seperti ini. Hah dasar otak kodok! Tapi pernyataan bahwa dia mencintaiku dan bukan memakaiku sebagai alat cukup bagus.

Aku mengangguk lelah, "here we go again hyung" kemudian membenamkan wajah di dada bidangnya.

Dia mengusap-usap kepalaku lembut. "Tak ada lagi yang boleh menjamah bahkan menyentuh ini-" wajah, "-ini-" bibir, "-ini-" hidung, "-every single thing of your body. Karena itu properti mutlak milikku."

Aku menaikkan kepala dari dada Minho dan menatap matanya antusias, "kalau Key hyung yang menyentuh boleh?"

Dia melotot, "don't. You. Dare. To. Lee. Taemin!"

Aku tertawa keras. Ternyata menyenangkan menggodanya. Ah sialan! Selama ini aku tertipu dengan sikap sok cool-nya. Dasar kodok!

Aku mengangguk cepat dan menenggelamkan wajah di dada polosnya lagi. Sebelum jatuh ke ladang mimpi, "and I love you too hyung~"

FIN

Fanfiksi apa ini? #headdesk

Entah kenapa pengen buat fanfiksi tentang mereka walo akhirnya fail dan geje bgt #swt  
>Mungkin karena saya amat sangat cinta dg pair satu ini bahkan menggulingkan Yewook sbg OTP #hugTaeminho #hugYewook<p>

Setelah ini saya dlm hiatus mode karena mau fokus kerja. Kerjaan... I'm coming #abaikan


End file.
